facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Megalodon class aggressive reconnaissance combat vessel
The Megaladon class aggressive reconnaissance combat (ARC) vessel is the UNSC Maritime Defense Force's most advanced surface and underwater combat vessels currently in service. The Megaladon's capability to perform in both the surface and underwater opens up new strategies for MDF commanders on the combat zone due to the fact that a Megaladon is able to switch from a surface combatant to an underwater at its leisure. One of the most unique features of the Megaladon is its capability to jump or leap across bodies of water. This is made possible by the Kangaroo-class jumper engines which propels the Megaladon over a desired distance. This capability allows the Megaladon to traverse across vast distances within a relatively short period of time. It is also more than capable of crushing smaller vessels beneath it should one be unfortunate enough to be below the Megaladon when it lands. Megaladon's were originally intended to be a reconnaissance vessel, however due to its variety of capabilities its role has evolved throughout the time of its development. Not only is it capable of reconnaissance but it is also capable of performing in ship-to-ship combat as well as submarine warfare. The Megaladon ARC vessel also features a variety of new weapon technologies that the UNSC has developed namely the 'Smart' mortar systems. Layout Unlike conventional ship designs, the shape of Megaladon ARC vessels closely resemble those of a Manta Ray. This is mostly because Megaladon's possess two large "wings" and also a long tail to provide stability when it jumps/leaps. The design has been controversial mostly because no such design has ever been attempted, this is the first time that a vessel such as this has been used in the history of the UPEO, or even the nationsverse for that matter. The Megaladon also possesses two linear catapults which allows it to launch Wombat Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicles (UCAVs) during combat situations, providing it with its own carrier capabilities. However the Megaladon must surface in order to launch the Wombat UCAVs. Another unique feature of the Megaladon is that its outlying hulls are filled with small tubes to launch Sub Pods should the need arise. These mini underwater assault vessels are typhically deployed in swarms to harass or even launch outright direct attacks against other underwater targets such as submarines and even surface warships. The Megaladon carries a total of fifty Sub Pods stored in individual pods that can be launched at a moments notice. Specifications Dimensions Megaladon ARC vessels are 500 meters long, possesses a "wingspan" of 85 meters and a height of 35 meters. It is nearly as long as a UNSC Frigate that the Navy operates. Propulsion Megaladon ARC vessels possess two types of primary engines. The first type is the Class A Hydrojet. Unlike conventional propellers which is powered by a turbine, the Hydrojet works by having an intake at the bottom of the ships hull that allows water to enter the engine itself. Water pressure is that increased inside the engine inlets and then released at the stern of the ship, propelling the ship forward. Hydrojets became the standard type of engine of MDF vessels since it allows MDF vessels to have higher cruising speeds, increased performance in shallow waters, increased maneuravability and even reduced noise reuslting in lower sonar signature. The cruising speed of Megaladon ARC vessels while underwater is 64.8 knots (120km/h). The second type of engine a Megaladon uses is called the Kangaroo-class jumper, this is the engine that allows Megaladons to leap when in operation. The method of how the Kangaroo accomplishes this is complex but in layman terms the Kangaroo essentially propels the Megaladon by somehow utilizing a planets magnetic field down to the atomic level and then repelling itself from it. Armament For a vessel of its size the Megaladon is armed to the teeth, allowing it to take on not only submarines but even interstellar capital warships should they venture too close down a planets atmosphere. *Fitting of its role in submarine warfare a Megaladon is armed with sixteen 600mm Torpedo Tubes. Its main ordnance is the Mk.6 Torpedo. These torpedoes are mainly used against other submarines or surface warships. *The Megaladon is also armed with twelve 6-cell Smart Mortar turrets which fires large explosive pegs. Unlike conventional mortars the pegs fired by a Megaladon is capable of tracking and guiding itself towards the target. Once the pegs pierce the hull of the ship or its target it explodes causing massive damage on the targets structure. By default the pegs only detonate after it detects that all pegs had pierced the targets (hence the name 'Smart mortars'). However it can be changed to only detonate by a delayed timer or even by a radio signal. *There are twelve retractable 30mm Belerophon CIWS (Close In Weapon System) installed inside the hull of the Megaladon. The Belerophon CIWS can only be used when they are deployed and opened on the surface of the ocean. When a Megaladon is underwater the Belerophon's must be retracted and sealed inside the hull again. The Belerophon provides the megaladon with anti-air and anti-missile capabiilities when it is operating on the surface. *A sonic pulse cannon allows the Megaladon to incapacitate ship operators or any other sentient beings who are targeted for a period of time for as long as the cannon is active. The pulse cannon emmits a soundwave which causes extreme discomfort for most sentient beings, effectively incapacitating them. The sonic wave emitted by the cannon can also cause damage to objects such as glass causing them to shatter. *The final armament that the Megaladon has is the 40-cell Mk.1 Vertical Launching System. Like any other VLS found on MDF vessels these are mainly intended to launch missiles or rockets against targets. The VLS can be used in both the surface and underwater. Its arsennal of missiles includes up to 30 Burst Missiles. Hull & Shielding Megaladon ARC vessels s are outfitted with the same type of hull used of Navy ships which is the Titanium A battleplate. It is light yet strong and resilient at the same time. Ablative stealth coating is also used to reduce the chances of the cruiser being detected by radar. This increases the Megaladon's stealth capabilities. A reflective coating is also added which reduces the amount of damage inflicted by energy weapons. Energy shields in the form of Hard Light shield generators are also installed on board. Category:UNSC Maritime Defense Force ships